That 70s Scream Part III
by ScreamQueen93
Summary: A troubled Jackie has went into hiding in the woods, her whereabouts unknown to everyone but Hyde. And when "Stab 3", the newest movie based on the murders, goes into production in Point Place, somebody in a ghost mask starts to terrorize the small town once again. This lures Jackie out and back to Point Place to face the killer for the final time.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Jackie Burkhart was sitting at the table. Across from her is her good friend Rebecca Waters, an old cheerleader member from high school. There was some wine drinking going on as the two friends were having a nice conversation.

The year was 1981, a year after the infamous Winsdor College Murders. Life was slowly improving for Jackie, though she found herself dealing with trauma and guilt quite a bit, something she explained to her therapist. While she was told it would get better with time, Jackie still thinks it's something that won't go away, something that was unavoidable.

The two friends were at Jackie's home. A nice place in Northern California, Jackie of course, wouldn't settle for anything less.

"So where is Mr. Knight and Shining armor anyway?" Rebecca asked Jackie, who took another sip of wine.

"Oh he's at work. It's still hard to believe he took over his dad's L.A office."

Rebecca snickered, "Well of course he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have been able to get you that rock on your finger."

Jackie smiled, and looked at her ring. Hyde had gotten her this engagement ring only a month ago. She remembers the moment so clearly in her head, its something she won't ever forget. She won't ever admit that she was hesitant about it. Even now, she wasn't even sure she wanted to get married. "I just wish I can spend more time with him."

"Don't worry about that Jackie. Once he gets promoted, the other workers will have to do everything he's doing now. And he'll have alot of free time."

"I guess."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Jackie said before getting up and heading to the door.

She unlocked it and opened the door to find...

Nobody there.

She stepped outside and looked around. Nobody was in sight. It was 9:52 at night, this was usually the time kids played ding dong ditch. She went back inside and shut the door, locking it again. She stayed there for a second, avoiding the fear, and then went back.

Then, the phone rang.

It was close to Rebecca so she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello." A man's voice greeted. It was a voice that Jackie would've known immediately, but not Rebecca.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Jackie Burkhart."

"I'm taking all of Ms. Burkhart's calls and appearances, how may I help you?"

Jackie gave her a look that asked 'who is it', and Rebecca shrugged.

"Give her the phone now you stupid bitch!" The voice yelled. Rebecca gasped and slammed the phone on its reciever.

"Who the hell was it?" Jackie asked.

"Some creep asshole doing the Stab thing again. I think it's time to change numbers...again."

Jackie sighed and sat back down, "When will this shit stop?"

"C'mon Jackie. I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it'll take a bit, you know that. It's only been a year."

"I just thought people would be over it by now."

"You were at the center of two widely publicized, internationally known, mass killings. That's not something that just goes away."

"Guess your right."

Then, the phone rang again. Rebecca was about to pick it up but Jackie quickly snatched it from the table and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Jackie?" It was the voice of the killer! Jackie immediately recognized it, and it showed on her face. "You didn't think it was over just yet did you?"

"Who is this?" Jackie asked, not yet getting worked up. She looked at the caller ID. It was restricted. "I'll call the police right now."

"Jackie hang up the phone." Rebecca pleaded but Jackie refused.

"I asked who the fuck this is."

"Somebody who wants to cut through your neck until he feels bone!"

Jackie scoffed, "Oh how original!" She slammed the phone on the reciever and started for the front door.

Rebecca got up after her, "Jackie!"

The brunette got to the door, making sure it was locked. She then started to run to the back door, though Rebecca stopped her. "Jackie just slow down! It's just some idiot doing a prank."

"I'm just making sure Becky." Then, suddenly, she pushed her aside with strength that didn't look like Jackie had and started to fast walk to the back door.

It was unlocked.

She immediately locked it and started to become nervous, "Shit!" She yelled quietly, in a more whispery tone.

Then, the phone rang again. Jackie went to it, and saw that Rebecca was holding the phone. "Jackie, just chill out okay? It's just some Stab fanatic."

"Rebecca give me the phone."

"Jackie-"

"Now!"

She looked in Jackie's eyes. They were fiery, and quite frightening. She immediately handed the phone to her and she answered it. "I swear to god whoever this is-"

"Have you made sure all the doors in the house are locked?" The voice asked, and started to laugh maniacally. Jackie's eyes bulged. She hung up the phone and started dialing 911.

Then suddenly, the closet door swung open and in came:

The Ghostface killer.

Jackie gasped as the long sharp, trademark knife was headed right for her neck. She quickly ducked, dropping the phone in the proccess and the killer stumbled and crashed right into a lamp.

Rebecca saw Ghostface and screamed. She saw the phone right on the ground but it was too close to the him to get it so she ran.

She got to the front door, but it was locked and chained. As she was about to unlock it, she turned around to see Ghostface directly behind her. He pulled back the knife and stabbed right through the door, Rebecca quickly dodging it.

As the killer tried to pull the knife out, Jackie grabbed the lamp the killer crashed into, ran over and smashed it over his head, causing him to fall. She looked at her friend.

"Rebecca, there's a gun in my bedroom drawer, go and get it. Hurry!" She ordered, and she did as she was told, running up the stairs. Jackie turned back to Ghostface who was suddenly now up.

He shot the knife right at her, and Jackie caught it. They struggled with the knife, Jackie not giving up. He pushed her into the wall, her head hitting it hard. The knife was so close to Jackie's chest, with Ghostface pushing it with all his might, and Jackie pushing it away with all her might.

Jackie kneed the killer right in the gut, sending him to let go of his grip, she then elbowed him in the face, and kicked him once more in the gut. He stumbled and fell to the ground, giving Jackie the chance to run.

Rebecca was running down the stairs, gun in hand. She handed it to Jackie who pointed it at the killer.

But he was gone.

Jackie moaned, "Fuck!" She looked around, gun at the ready. She turned back to Rebecca. "Take the phone, go outside, and call the police."

Rebecca's expression showed terror and worry. "What about you?"

"Just do it okay! Don't worry about me."

Rebecca grabbed the phone that was on the ground and headed out the front door and fast as she could. Jackie continued to search the house, her gun aimed.

She walked down the long hallway, fear rising in her body. She saw the first door on the right. The one to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door, gun aimed. But there was nobody there. She sighed a sigh of relief, unaware of the costumed figure that was approaching her from behind.

The killer grabbed Jackie, wrapping his arm around her throat, and they struggled. The brunette pushed back with all her strength and Ghostface slammed right into the wall, letting go of his grip. She turned around, clenched her fist, and decked him in the face, sending him back.

The killer then pushed Jackie away, she stumbled but didn't fall. The killer charged her. Jackie aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

There was a deafening bang, and with it the killer was sent back, falling to the floor. The bullet had hit right in the heart.

He was dead.

The panting and teary-eyed Jackie looked down at the dead killer, walking closer. She kneeled down over him, studying him. She stared at the mask. It was an image that was now engraved into her brain. It was a face she'd never forget. Who exactly was behind it this time was the question. Obviously this killer didn't get far, but who was he?

She gripped the mask and took it off to reveal...

An absolute stranger.

She had no idea who it was, but whoever he was, he looked like a high school kid. Young, at most in his 11th year in school. She looked up, holding back tears.

She had just killed a kid.

She sniffled again and put her face into her hands.

"...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Jackie lost it. She stood up, and started to throw things every where in pure rage and sadness. Plates, vases, chairs, anything in sight.

She had finally lost it.

She cried, and dropped to her knees, starting to sob.

She started to hear the sirens in the background. Help was on it's way, but she wasn't sure anything could help her.


	2. The Opening Act

The year was 1983.

Nina Jo Bartell was driving down a dark street in Point Place, Wisconsin, on her way to her 17 year old sister's, Jessica's, house. The young, successful woman was on the phone with her agent. She was even more beautiful these days, but her personality has shifted to bitchy. That's the price of fame sometimes.

"If Dan doesn't want to do a daily rate, we can talk about a weekly rate, but I'm telling you right now, I won't go under a million." Nina argued. "I mean think about it, I'm risking my reputation as the host of this country's number one nationally syndicated talk show to do a cameo is some cheap slasher flick. Stab 3: Return to Point Place?! C'mon! I mean, why can't these guys write me a fuckin decent part? I lived through the fuckin thing."

"Stab 3 is going in production in two weeks in Point Place. It's not like you have travel, it'll be just a quick bit, and you'll get paid, as well as get your show even more exposure. These teen slasher films always do well." Her agent, Cathy explained.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. First we have to come up with the salary." The phone then started beeping. Somebody else was calling. "Uh, hold on Cathy. Someone's on the other line." She switched over. "Hello?"

"Hello." A man's voice answered. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Of course, it was _the_ voice. Still deep and alluring.

"Who's this?"

"Who's this?"

Nina frowned in annoyance. "Who are you calling?"

"Oh, you know what, I'm sorry, I have the wrong number."

"That's ok", Nina said, about to hang up the phone before the man spoke again.

"But your voice...it sounds familiar. That girl on TV. Nina. Nina Barlett."

Nina smiled. "Oh it does, huh?"

"Wait you are her aren't you? I must say, you are a beautiful woman."

Nina blushed, "Well thank you. Your a big fan of the show?"

"Oh yeah. Your a great talker."

Nina frowned, not sure whether to take that as a compliment. "Well, thanks I guess."

The man laughed, "Yeah..Let's see you talk your way out of this one." The voice seems to have changed tones. It now sounds a lot harsher, angrier.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm standing right outside your bathroom door. Your little sister, Jessica is in the shower. All alone." He started to laugh coldy. "And I've got my knife."

Nina's expression changed. This must be a prank. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"More of a game, really."

"What kind of game?"

"You seem to be familiar with the Stab movies. Here's how we play. I ask you a question. You get it right, your sister lives. You answer wrong, she dies. Simple."

"Listen you fucking nut! I will call the police right now!"

"Wrong answer!" The man hung up.

"No wait!" Nina yelled. "Fuck!" She started dialing Jessica's house number. It rings and rings and rings. No answer. Then-

"Your not playing by the rules, Nina!" The voice answered. She finally recognized it. It was the voice from the Stab movies. The voice she heard back in Windsor. This confirmed her fears. He was actually there, no games now. It was all real.

"If you fucking touch her you creep-"

"I guess you'll just have to try and make it in time. Goodbye Nina." The killer hung up again.

"Shit!" Nina yelled throwing the phone, and punching on the pedal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The young girl, Jessica Barlett, got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She was the quintessential '80s girl. Big hair. Big smile. Big personality. She was friendly face, with innocent eyes. She went into her room and got dressed in a comfy piece of clothing.

She went into the kitchen and started popping popcorn, excitedly waiting for her older sister to come by. They were going to watch some movies.

As she put it over the stove, the phone rang. She went and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello." A man's voice answered. It was the voice Nina had talked to seconds ago. Though Jessica, obviously didn't know that.

Silence.

"Yes?" Jessica asked with a smile. She really was a sweet girl.

"Who is this?"

Jessica frowned, "Who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?"

Jessica rolled her eyes with a smirk, "What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think you have the wrong number."

"Do I?

"It happens. Take it easy."

"Wait, wait."

"What?"

"I want to talk to you for a second."

"Why? Do I know you. Do you go to Point Place High?"

He chuckled, "Maybe."

"Well, what's your name?"

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Jessica scoffed, "I don't think so."

"C'mon, tell me."

She blushed at the flirty caller, "Why do you wanna know my name?"

"Cause I wanna know who I'm looking at."

Her eyes widened, and she froze before a smirk rose on her face. "Oh, Stab 1 lines? How original. Is this you Jamie? If it is, please, enough with the Stab games." She smiled.

"But I wanna play one."

"Yeah?" She laughed. "Which one?"

"Movie trivia."

"Oh I'm not too good at that."

"Well you better be, your life depends on it."

Jessica's playful expression and attitude dissapeared. "Haha. Very funny Jamie. That's enough now."

"I'm not fucking Jamie! I'm someone who is gonna slit your throat open and see how it looks inside." The man laughed, coldly.

Her eyes widened, gasping, immediately hanging up. She started locking all the doors and windows that were unlocked. She looked out the small windows on the front door. Then, the phone rang again. "Shit..." She blurted, wiping a tear from her eye before answering. "Yes?" She answered with attitude, more frusterated.

"That was very rude to hang up on a caller like that."

"What do you want?"

In pure evil, the man answered "To see what your insides look like!" Jessica's eyes widened and she hung up. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, making her jump out of her skin. "Who's there!?" She cried. "Who's there!? I'm calling the police!"

The phone rang again, making Jessica scream in fear. She answered."You should never say who's there! Don't you watch scary movies!? It's a death wish! You might as well come out here to investigate a strange noise or something!"

"Look, I'm two seconds away from calling the police!"

"They'd never make it in time, we're out in the middle of nowhere!"

She sobbed, "Look, you've had your fun, so I think you better just leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else my boyfriend will find you!"

"Your boyfriend? Heheheh... " The voice said mockingly, only making Jessica sob more that her scare tactics weren't working. "Sure..."

"I swear!" She's loud, hoping the guy on the other end of the phone would take the hint. "He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you!"

"I'm getting scared, I am shaking in my boots."

"So, you just better leave." She said, defeated.

"His name wouldn't be...Billy would it?"

Her jaw dropped, "How do you know his name?"

"Turn on the patio lights."

She sobbed as she turned on the light. Not believing this was happening to her. When she turned on the light, she saw her boyfriend, Billy Stevens, tied to a chair, his mouth is covered in duct tape. He is bruised and has a few cuts.

"Oh god!" She screamed in pain, unlocking the door, about to go to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He warned, and she took the hint, closing the door and locking it again.

"Where are you!?"

"Guess."

"Don't hurt him!"

"That all depends on you." She watched her helpless boyfriend struggle, trying to get free. They locked eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, tears running down her face.

"I wanna play a game."

"Please, no..."

"Then he dies right now."

"NO! NO!"

"Which is it?"

She gave in. "Wha- - What kind of game?"

"Turn off the lights" He ordered, evilly. "You'll see what kind of game. Just do it!"

She turned off the lights...

"Here's how to play. I ask you a question, If you get it right, Billy lives."

"Please, don't do this." She pleaded, hiding behind the TV and pulling out the cord for the light on top of the TV...

"Come on, It'll be fun!"

"Please-"

"It's an easy category, remember? It's just movie trivia. I'll give you a warm-up question?"

"Don't do this, I can't."

"Name the killer in Halloween?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on, he had a white mask and he stalked babysitters."

"I don't know." She cried through tears.

"Come on, Yes you do."

"No, please."

"What's his name?"

"I can't think."

"Billy's counting on you."

She sniffled, "Michael...Michael Myers."

"Yes! Very good!"

"Now for the real question."

"NOO!"

"But, you're doing so well. We can't just stop now."

"Please, Stop! Leave us alone."

"Then answer the question. Same category."

"Oh, please stop!"

"Name the killer in Friday the 13th."

Jessica jumped up, all excited, as she knew the answer instantly. "Jason! Jason! Jason!"

"I'm sorry! That's the wrong answer."

"No it's not! No it's not! It was Jason!"

"Afraid not, NO WAY!"

"Listen, it was Jason! I saw that movie 20 god damn times!"

"Then you should know that the original killer was Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhies. Jason didn't show up till the sequel. I'm afraid that was the wrong answer."

She cried into her arm. "You tricked me..."

"Lucky for you there is a bonus round. But, poor Billy, I am afraid he's out!" This implication sent Jessica running to the glass doors. She flipped on the porch lights to see Billy, eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair, his belly gaping open, a mass of blood and ripped flesh. His insides lay on the ground between his feet, steam rising.

A scream erupted from the bottom of her soul as she collapsed on the floor, nearly passing out. Her face is pale and ghostly white as she starts to bawl again. She crawled back behind the TV.

"Hey, we're not finished yet. Final question, Are you ready?"

"Please, Please, Leave me alone!"

"Answer the question and I will!"

"What door am I at?"

"What?" She looked up from behind the televison at both doors, the main door and the patio doors. She also grabbed a letter opener to use as a weapon if he got to her.

"There are two main doors to your house, the front door and the patio door. Very Simple."

"I can't do this, I can't, I won't."

"Your call."

Suddenly, something big, crashed right through the glass door, landing on her living room floor. She screamed, realizing it was one of her parents' lawn chairs.

This incited Jessica like fire. She sprang to her feet...bolting out of the kitchen as a shadow moved quickly through the shattered doorframe.

She ran to the kitchen, and pulled a big kitchen knife out of a woodblock. She quietly goes to a backflat window. She turned and unlocked the latch, quietly sliding it up. She can hear him move through the foyer...to the front door. Jessica lifts herself up and puts her legs through the window. She holds the knife in one hand, the phone in the other.

Jessica eased out the window, fumbling, dropping the knife back in the house. She started to reach for it. Fuck it, she took off...

She's at the back corner of the house...She eased along a narrow path between a tall fence and the side of the house...going for the front yard. She must pass the three curtainless windows. She got to the first one and peeked in...

She sees that Ghostface has pulled open a closet, searching for her.

Jessica creeped along, to the next window, she looked in...the killer is completely on the other side of the room moving toward the hall that leads to other parts of the house. She moved further along the house...squeezing by hedges...to the third window...she peeked in to the killer...

Staring back at her.

His eyes pierced through the ghostly white mask...soulless. Jessica screamed bloody murder as the killer's hand crashed through the glass window grabbing hold of her neck. She beat at him, trying to free herself. Her nails dug into his arm as she wrenched from side to side. She then smacked the phone that was in her hand right at the killer's face and sent him falling back.

Jessica sailed around the corner of the house, eyeing the front door. It remained closed. Her eyes covered the sprawling country yard when suddenly headlights appeared in the distance, coming down the road towards the house.

She recognized the car instantly.

It was Nina.

Jessica tore off across the yard toward them, moving like lightning. The car turned into the driveway. Jessica screamed, waving madly, rushing by a tree as...

Ghostface appeared.

Jessica stumbled back, catching her balance. The killer moved on her, arm poised high, a flash of silve from the sharp knife, and Jessica is stabbed, through the chest. She looked down to see her shirt blossoming red. With a look of bewilderment she dropped to one knee.

The knife rose again. Jessica threw her hand forward and the blade came down but it was blocked by the portable phone still in her hand. She turned staggering to Nina, watching her leave her car and run to the front door. Jessica's vocal cords have been squashed. She couldn't speak properly, or loud enough.

Nina was ten feet away. Jessica opened her mouth to scream but no sound resonated. She is beyond words, staggering and swaying, the figure moving behind her.

As Jessica felt her wound, she whimpered. There was blood pumping out of it. She felt a pushed and was now on the ground, looking up at Ghostface. He lifted his knife, and was about to bring it down on her before she swiped the knife away. Though his hands quickly gripped her neck, and started choking her.

She moaned in pain, but then kneed the killer right in the family jewels, sending him back in pain.

Nina discovered the front door ajar, giving her more worry. Jessica was right behind her with one arm outstretched.

If she'd only turn around...

She entered the house and closed the door as Ghostface wrapped his arm around Jessica's throat and shot the knife right in her stomach, before pulling it out and doing it again, and once more. Blood splattered on his mask, as he stabbed her one more time, before violently snatching the knife out and throwing her to the ground.

Nina was searching the house, gun at the ready. She got to he living room and saw the lawn chair that crashed through the glass doors. Glass was everywhere, she was starting to panic. "Fuck!" She decided it'd be the best idea to go back to the car and call the cops.

She walked to the front door and opened it to find...

Ghostface standing in front of the steps. His knife was extremely bloody and he had some blood on his mask. He charged her. She screamed and slammed the door though he swiped it right back open with strength. She had didn't have much time to put thought into which direction to go, and she ultimately chose the kitchen.

The killer was closely behind her. Knife at the ready. He swiped it and she quickly dodged it. She saw her house phone, picked it up, and started for the back door. Once she got there, it was locked and chained up. She knew she wouldn't have time to unlock it so she made a run for upstairs.

Once there, she ran into the attic and shut the door quietly. She held her ear against the door, hoping to hear him. She heard the footsteps running up the steps but then they stopped. She couldn't hear anything.

Suddenly, the door snatched open and there he was. Nina screamed in fright and ran through the attic, eyeing the stairs, which led to the garage. She made it to the door for the stairs but then felt a strong, sharp pain in her back. She gasped, realizing she had been stabbed. The killer violently snatched the knife out and pushed her. She was sent rolling down the first flight of stairs, landing hard on her side.

She tried to stand, but couldn't realized she was stabbed directly in the spine. She looked up at the killer who was at the top of the steps, just watching her. She crawled as fast as she could down the steps. The garage door was close now.

She was able to lift her self a bit and press the button to open the garage. Ghostface was slowly walking down the steps, staring at her.

She made it down the second flight of steps and was now on the ground, crawling to the garage door, nearly there. Ghostface had also made it down those flight of steps and stood near the garage door button, still watching her move.

She made it, half of her body was in, half was out. Ghostface lift one finger and pressed the button, making the garage door slam on her back. She yelled in pain, hearing footsteps get closer and closer behind her. She wasn't giving up as she continued to try and crawl out, but was suddenly being pulled. She screamed, trying to grip the ground but it was no use as he pulled her inside back inside.

He turned her over, staring down at her, lifting the knife slowly.

Nina let out one last scream, and the killer shot the knife down.


	3. On the Set

Suzy Simpson, the flashy twenty-something news anchor and author of the Woodsboro Murders and now the Windsor College Murders, sits behind a desk on the really ditzy, loud set for Total Entertainment, an ET style program with a live studio audience. The once little known town of Point Place has turned into a media frenzy since the first murders five years ago. And with Stab 3 going into production in the town, it only added to the immense attention, and now Total Entertainment was there.

"Good morning Point Place." Simpson greeted the crowd. "And today officially starts the Summer movie season. Opening the box office this week is Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi, Matthew Broderick and Ally Sheedy in WarGames, and Heather Locklear and Freddie Prinze in Stab 2, based off my best selling book the Windsor College Murders."

She looked around the audience, many of whom were dressed as the Ghostface. A sea of white screaming faces. Very eerie and unsettling but Simpson continued. "Well I see a lot of the audience has dressed to the occasion. Today we have director of the upcoming Stab 3: Return To Point Place, Jake Ripley. Why don't we give Mr. Ripley a nice welcome to the set of Total Entertainment.

The crowd goes wild with applause and faux-knife slashes as Jake Ripley, a ravishingly handsome, 29, tall and stocky, man entered stage dressed in a flashy white suit. He sat down on a chair beside Suzy's desk, places a Stab 3 coffee mug beside Simpson's hand.

"Good morning Suzy. Pleasure to be here." The young director greeted with a smile.

Suzy offered a similar smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jake."

"Well it's a honor to be here amongst so many fans of the genre. And I must say that any of you worried that Michael J. Fox, or Heather or Freddie not returning to complete the Stab trilogy, have no fear. Aided with my excellent cast of newcomers I believe we're going to pull off one of the best Stabs yet." Jake confidentaly said.

"Jake, from your enthusiasm it certainly seems that way...Honestly though, tell us, what's your favorite scary movie?" Suzy asked.

Jake paused. "Honestly, my life."

A eclectic hush fell over the crowd. Suzy gazed deeply into Jake's eyes. "Your life?"

"Well if you were in my shoes, dealing with those big time producers like I do on a daily basis, you'd watch how quick your life goes from a Walt Disney picture to a Tobe Hooper flick." He said with a smile. The true costumed horror film buffs in the audience broke into applause. Suzy, somewhat distracted, other what not caring what this second rate director had to say, gazed at a costumed individual at the far corner of the set, watching from a half-open exit door. Now it could be just her imagination running away with her and her atmosphere but it almost appears as if the figure was staring directly in her eyes.

Suzy was startled out of her skin. She looked up at a sign hanging over the stage. The word "COMMERCIAL BREAK" is illuminated in a flashing red light. She sighed and look back to the exit. The Ghost is gone. She faced the audience once again, "And ladies and gentleman, we'll be right back."

The crowd goes into applause as Suzy faced Jake. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Jake smiled, "Sure." And Suzy went off to backstage. She walked through, passing cast and crew, getting a drink of water to calm her nerves. It must've been her imagination.

She raced around the corner of the set, smashing right into a man. Mid-thirties, Handsome with piercing eyes. He grabbed Suzy by her shoulders, shepherding her aside.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me." Suzy told him.

"I'm sorry Miss Simpson. Allow me to introduce myself, Mark Kincaid, Point Place Police", he said, flashing her his badge.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Well, I'm sure you're familiar with talk show host, Nina Bartell correct?"

"I suppose, why?"

"She was found murdered in her sister's home, last night.

Suzy's mouth nearly dropped, "Someone killed Nina?"

"And her 17-year old sister, Jessica. Multiple stab wounds. The bodies looked like something right out of the Stab movies, in fact."

Suzy paused, "No offense, but why are you telling me? It was probably some psycho stalker. She had a national talk show. She's bound to make some enemies."

"I wish that was all Miss Simpson, but there's more. The killer left a note."

"A note?"

Detective Kincaid reached into his back pocket, pulled out a newspaper clipping in a ziplock evidence bag. He held the bag up for Suzy to see.

The article stated in big black letters..."PAM MACY AND CASEY KELSO, POINT PLACE RESIDENTS, FOUND BRUTALLY STABBED AND MURDERED AT THE MACY RESIDENCE". Black and white photos of Pam and Casey stood hauntingly beside each other before the camera.

This definitely had Suzy's interest now. "Those were the first victims back in '78."

"There's more." Kincaid said. He flipped the article over. Someone had wrote something in black marker across the back. It said one word..."JACKIE"

"I've tried to get in touch with Jackie Burkhart, but she's keeping herself very well hidden." Kincaid stated. "You're my only hope in finding her. Her life may be in grave danger."

Suzy sighed. "I'd love to help, really I wouldn't mind being sliced at again by a maniacal psychopath, but I honestly don't know where Jackie is. After Windsor, she dropped off the face of the Earth. The only other person that might know is..." She hesitated. "Not going to talk."

"And who would that be?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's the middle of the day and a black 1983 El Camino speeds through the back lot of the Stab 3 set. Behind the wheel is Steven Hyde. Former conspiracy theorist, turned Technical advisor on the red hot set of Stab 3: Return to Point Place. He never would've seen himself in this job before, all he had to do was just stand around, offering little bits of advice to the cast and crew while mostly sitting back, and relaxing. He also got paid very well.

All around the lot are promotional banners and posters for the film. He parked his car outside the set, and exited.

The production today was taking place at the infamous Pam Macy house. The scene where the teenager and her older boyfriend, Casey Kelso, were murdered back in 1978 by Laurie Forman and Michael Kelso. Hyde supposed it was for a flashback scene. Pam's parents sort of just vanished after the murders. They left Point Place was all Hyde knew, and the house was abandoned after that. Of course as the years went by, and the house got even more famous, rumors of course spread that you can hear the ghosts of Pam and Casey talking, but Hyde thought it was bullshit.

He walked through set, passing numerous film cast and crew, the sounds of talking are heard throughout. He walked before suddenly bumping into his movie alter-ego, Randy Pearson. A Hollywood poster boy. Not so debonair. A shoddy copy of Hyde at best, however the conversation between the two was friendly, and they exchanged greetings. Hyde was sure he'd strongly dislike the guy who was supposed to play him, but the guy ended up being pretty okay, and liked to dip into the stash sometimes himself.

"Hey Hyde did you hear?" Randy asked him.

"No, what?"

"Someone iced Nina Bartell and her cousin."

Hyde raised his eyes through his sunglasses. "Whoa, really? When was this?" He asked.

"Last night. Someone stabbed them both." He answered. "Crazy, right?" He said and walked off. Hyde stood there for a second. Though this struck him as odd at first, he quickly shook it off. It probably doesn't mean anything, he thought. Why would it? A controversial talk show host must get alot of enemies.

It was still pretty crazy. He never knew Nina that well, and he had heard that Hollywood and fame turned her into a bitch, but she didn't deserve that. And her teenage sister definitely didn't.

He shook his head and walked past a clique of Stab 3's main cast. As he did, he bumped slightly into a petite blonde.

"Watch it!" She yelled before stopping to look at him.

Hyde looked at her too, about to respond to her rudeness with some Zen and sarcasm. But once he saw her, he frowned in confusion. He knew her.

"Annette?"

"Wait, you were Michael's friend, right?" She asked. Hyde couldn't believe it was actually her. She definitely didn't look much different. Still very hot. Still very blonde. Same ample cleavage.

"Yeah", he answered, awkwardly. It's not like they were actually friends before, but Hyde's curiosity made him move on the conversation. "So you're an actress now?"

"Yeah!" She enthusiastically answered with a big smile.

Hyde nodded his with a fake smirk. She was still just as airheaded. "Who are you playing anyway?"

"Jackie!"

"Jackie!?" Hyde snorted, chuckling. Her smile turned into a confused frown. Hyde figured he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings so he clarified. "Oh I mean...I could see that." Maybe she could've played Jackie back in the '70s. But present-day Jackie and Annette were two totally different people.

"Where is she these days? like to be around her so I can perfect my character!"

Hyde hesitated to answer. The two definitely had a falling out, and as much as he would never admit it, it pained him to think about it. "I don't really know. After some fan attacked her a few years ago she just vanished and started living in the woods I think."

"Oh. Well it was nice seeing you again!" She said and walked toward the rest of the cast of Stab 3 sitting on the porch of the Macy house.

There was Sarah Darling, a 30 year old woman playing a 25 year old bimbo. Very hot and blonde. Very similar to Annette, except Sarah didn't have to wear a brunette wig.

Then there was Angelina Tyler, 20, and extremely naïve looking. She won her part in Stab 3 through a phone in radio contest. She's timid, with short dark hair. Out of the entire cast, she is the closet to Jackie, but she's playing Suzy.

And also the lovable Tyson Jackson, late 20's, African-American, all attitude.

The three flip through pages of the STAB 3 script, conversing freely about the production.

"Goddamnit I am getting so fed up with these re-writes." Sarah yelled. "It's like every five minutes there's a new script. God, and you just know this all because of Stab 2's script winding up in the public two months after it wrapped shooting."

"And still the film is number one at the box office this weekend." Tyson said. "Beat out Star Wars and WarGames."

"I think Harrison Ford is getting tired." Angelina pointed out to nobody in particular.

"Nah I think it's doing so damn well because one of it's players got iced." Tyson acknowledged. "You know, it's probably some psycho fan pissed off they killed Eric in Stab 2."

"Well that is what happened in real life right?" Angelina asked. "He survived Point Place just to get killed at Windsor."

"Oh that's right." Sarah remembered. "That poor kid. He was such a cutie."

"And that Brooke chick wasn't that bad either but I'm really concerned about my safety now." Tyson said.

"What are you talking about? The murders were a completely isolated incident." Sarah affirmed, making Tyson frown.

He picked up the script, turned the page, and started reading a line from it. "Scene 32. Candy's Living Room - Night. What are you talking about Ricky, the murders were a completely isolated incident".

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Would you give that script a rest? It's like a damn umbilical cord to you."

"I'm just saying, though. What if there's someone out there stalking actors? Huh?Then what?"

"There's always someone out there stalking actors." Angelina said. "Look at that woman from the Commish."

"Who?"

"The one who played his wife."

"I know who you're talking about." Sarah said. "Rebecca something."

Then, Randy walked to the group, and sat down next to Angelina, subtly putting his arm around her. She shoved him away.

"What? What'd I do?" Randy asked, lighting up a smoke. "I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight?"

Totally repulsed, Angelina got up, and raced off set.

Randy scoffed. "Talk about moody." Randy Pearson was the new teen heartthrob actor in Hollywood, and now he thought he can get any girl he so pleased. Which he could, most of the time. Except actresses.

But he isn't always a jerk.

He leaned back seductively, staring at Sarah with bedroom eyes. "And how about you good looking? Got any plans for later?"

"Eww yeah, finding a guy to have sex with that doesn't look like you." Sarah answered, and, following suit laid by Angelina, scampered off set. Randy looked up at Tyson, smoke blowing out his nostrils.

"Oh no. I ain't into that shit."

Tyson raced off set. Randy laughed, covering his face.


	4. The Stoic Survivor

Detective Kincaid and Suzy Simpson walked through the set of Stab 3, up ahead is the infamous Macy house. Suzy's mesmerized. Kincaid is all business.

"Déjà vu-do." Suzy blurted out. She remembered being one of the first officers at the Macy house after the murders, with her former partner Officer Kennedy. It seemed like such a long time ago. So much has happened since then. Thinking about it gave her chills.

Those two murders were only the start...

The pair came to a halt on the driveway of what is the Macy Residence. There was smashed glass and blood all over the grass. It was almost identical to how it was five years ago. Suzy stared at the scene, haunted.

"Suzy?"

The young woman looked up to see Hyde across from her.

"Mr. Hyde? My name is Mark Kincaid. I'm with the P.P.P.D. Are you aware of last night's events?"

Hyde frowned daggers at him. He knew a cop when he saw one. "Yeah. A real tragedy."

"Hyde, everything aside, this is about Jackie. We need to know where she is."

"What so you can just exploit her again with another book? Jackie doesn't need you Suzy."

Suzy sighed and turned to Mark. "Show him."

"Mr. Hyde", Kincaid began, pulling out something. "This was found alongside the bodies of Nina and her sister." He handed Hyde the ziplocked clipping. He examined it, his worry slowly growing.

He looked up. "Okay, listen I promised Jackie I'd keep her place secret. I promised her nobody would ever find her. I'd like to see her with this on my own and see what she'd like to do about it." He said, looking at Kincaid, not for permission but to see what he thought.

Kincaid nodded. "That's fine Mr. Hyde-"

"It's just Hyde, man."

Kincaid nodded, with a tiny bit more irritation now. "Okay, _Hyde_,but if anyone else should die, I'm going to have to get a warrant."

"Understood." He Zenly stated and walked off.

Kincaid puts his hand on Suzy's shoulder. "I'm going to have a little chat with theproducers. Don't wander off. I may need you."

Suzy nodded as Kincaid disappeared into the backdrop of the set. As she looked around, looking for something to do, a voice yelled her name.

"SUZY SIMPSON! Oh my God!"

Angelina Tyler, the ambitious young starlet playing Suzy in the latest Stab, rushed towards her, with arms wide open. She was wearing out the police uniform Suzy wore when she was on the scene at the Bradley house five years ago. Another Déjà vu-do moment.

Suzy rolled her eyes. She knew this actress when she was announced to be playing her, and doesn't really want to be in her company very long. She wasn't the most annoying actress, as this was her first film after all, but Suzy disliked actresses. "Shit." She said under her breath but Angelina was already there in front of her.

"Listen, I know we've never met, and I don't mind you never returning my calls, but I have to tell you that after two films I feel like I am in your mind."

"Well, that would explain my constant headaches." Suzy snarked and started walking, but Angelina started walking beside her, now defensive.

"You know I'm sorry that things didn't work out on '60 Minutes II', but 'Total Entertainment' that's a pretty good fall back." She remarked back, suprising Suzy a bit with her own snarkiness but she didn't show it.

Suzy smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Tom Cruise, but being single, that's a pretty good fall back."

"Gives me more time for my work. After all, Suzy Simpson, you're such a complex character."

"And to be played by an actress with such depth and range..."

Angelina rolled her eyes and walked away. Suzy smiled as she watched her walk. She still had it.

Suddenly, Hyde walked back in front of her, phone in hand. "No answer at Jackie's. Where'd the cop go?"

"He said he was gonna talk to the producers."

Hyde nodded, "Okay, I gotta try to get a hold of Jackie."

"Wait! Hyde we can work on this together! As a team! We've been through alot."

Hyde frowned in confusion, "Suzy we barely know each other."

"C'mon Steven! We've been through two murder sprees together, I think you can trust me." She said with a smirk.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "It's not about not trusting you Suzy, it's about you and your writing. Don't you think Jackie's been through enough? She doesn't need more movies and books on her life. It's the reason she's hiding."

"Hyde, I've gotta make a living somehow. C'mon we know this stuff more than anyone. We can do some serious work as a team."

"Suzy, that's a really sweet offer, but this time I'd like to catch the killer before the body count gets any higher."

Hyde walked away leaving Suzy alone. Kincaid goes back to her, talking to two producers. The elder, sixty-five year old Buddy Shayne, a towering, hefty man with gray hair. The second, bigwig horror producer John Milton, a creepy fifty-something with penetrating eyes and a menacing demeanor. The three talk, ignoring Suzy the entire time. She's almost eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I can assure you that security on the set will be at an all time high." Milton assured. "Again, the deaths are sheer tragedy."

"Well, I'd hate to see the production shut down." Kincaid, said with a laugh. "I myself am a big Stab fan."

"Really?" Buddy asked. "Have you ever thought about acting? You've got just the right face."

"I am kind of dedicated to my job. My uncle was actually a screenwriter for Paramount though."

This got Milton's attention. "Really, what was his name?" He asked.

Before Kincaid can finish, Suzy butted in. "Excuse me Detective, I think we have some business to attend to."

"Suzy Simpson?!" Milton asked, flabbergasted. "What are you doing here? No press on the set!" He yelled and gave a gesture to security, who started walking over. "No press, no press on set! Get that woman out of here."

"No, Mr. Milton." Kincaid stopped. "Miss Weathers is with me."

Milton nodded his head and flagged down the guard. "Well then, I guess I'll be leaving then." But before he can, an offended Suzy spoke up.

"Oh come on! Why the hostility?"

Milton turned to her. "Listen Lois Lane, I love your show and all but last month I happened to catch your little segment on me and how my wife left me because I'm a sex addict who enjoys screwing fifteen year old girls. It was a real eye opener, my lawyers are still thinking about bringing to your superior's attentions."

A big smile formed on Suzy's face. "They're the ones who approved it."

Milton stormed of, with Buddy following close behind. Suzy looked up at Kincaid. "Alright Kincaid, now where to?"

"I go to the police station and do my job, and you go back to being Suzy Simpson."

"Oh. I thought you wanted me to stick around."

"Look, Miss Simpson, if there's a problem, give me a call. Here's my card. I'm always there." He handed Suzy his card and begun to walk out of the building.

"Shit. Can I even get a ride home?"

XxXXxXxXxXxXxX

Jackie Burkhart, the stoic, survivor. Now 23. She laid peacefully in bed, her black lab, Charlie, curled up in a ball at her feet. A noise startled the animal awake. It set off the bed, and he started barking hysterically at the bedroom window.

Jackie awoke. She squinted her eyes to try and make out what her dog is going crazy over. Then she saw it, and her face loses any trace of color.

Pam Burkhart was pressed up against the window. She was pale, very ghostly looking. She was wearing a tattered, blood soaked night shift. Her voice was muted but her lips are moving as if trying give a message to Jackie.

Jackie's hysterical crying, and she slid off her bed, making her way towards the window when suddenly Pam slid down the glass, as if being pulled by something beneath the window sill. Something Jackie doesn't see.

Tears were pouring from Jackie's eyes. "Mom!"

Left behind in Pam's wake are five bloody streaks running down the glass. The streaks begin to bleed, as if each wounds themselves. They bled right through the glass. Jackie reached out to touch them when suddenly...

Ghostface springs up behind the window, and stabs through shattering the glass pane. Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs running back before...

She was suddenly back in bed, awakened from her nightmare.

Her dog was barking wildly.

The window was fine. Jackie put her hands against her face, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. The tears from the dream were now in real life, but were stopping slowly.

She crawled out of bed, disappearing out of the room.

She walked slowly through her dark house before entering the bathroom. She goes to the sink and starts splashing water on her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She shut off the running water and looked up into the mirror. Her demeanor definitely showed the ware and tear of all that's happened to her in her past.

She looked down, and her eyes went to her wrists. Two ugly scars run up her wrists. Battle scars of a war waged between her own personal demons. Former suicide attempts former engraved on time.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jackie's house is deep within the Napa Valley. Secluded amongst verdant vineyards and orchards that are now covered by the darkness of night. A full moon hangs ominously in the sky above. A light burned from within the two story farmhouse.

Jackie sat in a cluttered office. On the wall hung a poster for the Fall of Troy, her play from Windsor, and a poster proclaiming Women's Rights with a California Women's Crisis Center written beneath that.

A three-ring binder with a cover boasting California Women's Crisis was thrown open. This was her job now. It was the only thing that brought her even a little happiness was helping out other women in trouble.

Jackie put on a headset and dialed a number. "This is Laura in Monterey reporting in for work." Jackie said after the operator answered.

"Alright, Laura I'll patch you right in to a call." The operator told her.

"Thanks." There was a click. "California Women's Crisis Counseling. How can I help you?" Jackie began.

"Hi." A girl's voice answered. "Do I have to say my name?"

"No, you don't have to say anything you don't want to say. How can I help?"

The girl definitely looked like she was in a troubled situation. She was breathing heavily and sounded extremely nervous. "Well, I'm 18 years old. I have a boyfriend and sometimes...he hits me."

"It's ok" Jackie assured. "You can talk to me."

Suddenly, there was a click and then dead air. "Hello? Hello?" Jackie repeatedly said, but the girl was gone, and she took off her headset. This happened alot to her. Women would call just to hang up, likely out of fear and worry. Jackie was use to it.

Then she started getting another call. She put the headset back on, automatically thinking it was for her job. "Hello, this is Laura." She answered.

"Laura?" A voice answered. "I could've sworn this was Jackie Burkhart."

She immediately knew the voice. She stopped, stunned. It was the voice that haunted her dreams every night. It was _him. _"Listen you low life, I will call the police right now!" She yelled. It must've been a prank call, she thought. She was just so shocked because nobody had her real number. That made her worry.

"But don't you want to know how you can help, Jackie? Are you listening to me, huh?"

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Turn on the news... DO IT!"

Jackie wiped a tear from her eye and reached for the remote control. She flipped on a small TV lying across the office.

One the TV, a reporter stands with the Point Place sign in the background, surrounded by numerous other reporters and media. "The mutilated bodies were discovered late last night by the Point Place Police Department." The reporter began, talking into the camera. Jackie went cold. "Controversial was slated for a role in the upcoming Stab 3: Return to Point Place."

Jackie shut off the TV and threw the remote across the room as the voice cuts started again. "Do you think it's over Jackie? Do you?"

"W-what do you want?"

"I want to finish the game Laurie and Kelso started five years ago!"

"You sick fuck I'm tracing this call as we speak! The police are gonna nail your ass!"

The voice laughed coldly, "Let them try. You'll never find me. I've already gotten away with murder.

"Why are you doing this!?" Jackie yelled, tears welling.

"Heh. It's all been building up to this Jackie. Every stab. Every scream. Every ounce of blood that's been spilled has all been leading up to this moment. Welcome to the final act!"

"The final act? Well let's play asshole!"

"No. We play on where it all started this time. Come back to Point Place. Stab 3's going to be cutting corners cast-wise. And I've got my eyes set on a technical advisor named Steven Hyde." The killer laughed coldly and Jackie waned, starting to cry.

"If you lay a hand on him I'll fucking kill you!"

"Great. A spirited one. I'll be seeing you real soon Jackie. Real soon."

Click. The killer hung up. Jackie's left trembling. She ripped the headset out of the phone and reached into her desk for a loaded.38 handgun. She stood up, and peered out her office window.

Nothing there.

_So what do you guys think of the story so far? Good or bad thoughts, please let me know what you think and review! _


	5. The New Point Place Gang

The morning sun shined bright over the quaint town of Point Place, Wisconsin. A car was driving down the long road of a nice neighborhood. Behind the wheel was Kirby Reed, 17, a cute and quirky girl. Was probably a tomboy until a year ago. Now, she was alternative. Or so she wanted people to believe. Either way - she's cool.

She rounded the corner. The neighborhood is lined with houses. Nice lawns, sidewalks, etc. A typical small town neighborhood. Kirby pulled up and parks in front of an old two-story home. She honked the horn. After a few moments, a young girl emerged...

Tina Pinciotti.

No longer the 14-year old little girl, she was now a 17 year-old beauty. Pretty in that ingenue way. Smart. And a little bit goofy, but she made it sexy. She had moved back to Point Place with her mom, Midge, after living in California for a few years.

She hurried to the car and hopped in. Kirby turned the music down, launching into a discussion. "Okay, don't get upset. Jamie called me last night."

Tina frowned at her, "Why is he calling you?"

"He knows I have your ear and he wants to work it out." She told her and started looking across the street. "Where's Olivia?"

Kirby honked the horn again. Suddenly, Olivia Morris, 17, emerged from the house directly across the street from Tina's house. Olivia was sexy hot. Her walk, style, attitude is fearless and fierce.

"What did Jamie have to say?" Tina asked.

"He wants to know how upset you are."

"What did you tell him? "

"Epic grief."

Tina saw that Olivia was right at the car. She turned to Kirby. "Can we not talk about this now?"

Kirby nodded, getting it and the car door opened. Olivia crammed into the back seat. "Okay, so Jamie called me last night."

Tina threw her hands up as Kirby hit the gas and they took off. "He called both of you? What is he thinking?"

"He wants to kiss and make up." Olivia said.

Tina scoffed, "That's not going to happen."

Just then, Tina's phone started ringing. She started digging in her bag, for her phone. She finally found it and answered. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello, Tina." It was a man's voice. A voice that has become iconic through the "Stab" movies, but she never watched those movies. She was still reeling from the death of her sister five years ago, and to have it exploited on film made her angry.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice asked.

Tina rolled her eyes, "Okay, who is this?"

Olivia and Kirby have taken notice of the call. "What does she want?" Kirby asked her.

"I asked you a question. What's your favorite scary movie!?" The voice asked, much more harsh and angry sounding.

"I'm hanging up!" She said, and did as she said. She looked to her friends. "That was so weird. I just got a prank phone call."

"It's Massacre Week." Olivia stated. "People go looney, remember?" This sent Tina into thought. She had almost forgotten it was the fifth anniversary of the murders back in 1978. And now with a Stab movie being filmed blocks away, she couldn't help but think about her sister, Donna., and her father Bob. With that said, she didn't give the murders of Nina Bartell and her sister, Jessica Roberts, much thought. Or at least, she tried her hardest not to. She looked at it as an isolated incident, nothing more. And she hoped she was right.

"...Was..was it the Stab voice?" Kirby asked, very slowly, not even sure if she should bring it up. She regretted it immediately.

"I don't know what that sounds like."

"It's like deep and..." Olivia trailed off, catching a look from Kirby in the rear view mirror.

They continue on but Tina was clearly bugged by it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Point Place High School. Not much has changed since 1978. Still real brick and traditional. The school has become infamous over time.

Students came and went inside the halls. Robbie Mercer, 16, a lively, wicked smart cool-nerd, move through the hallway. He stopped Olivia at her locker. "So, it's the anniversary of the Point Place Murders, I have to ask: What's your favorite scary movie?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "That's all you got? Some lame ass douche question?.. 'What's your favorite scary movie?' Go away, closet boy."

Just then, Charlie Walker, 17, messy cute, popped next to Olivia and Robbie. "The Excorcist, Psycho, and The Shining, most definitely." He answered.

"Worst scary movie?" Robbie asked.

"An exhaustive list, Robbie, but I'll go with the entire career of Ed Wood." Charlie answered.

Just then, Kirby appeared, having heard this. "No way, Plan 9 From Outer Space is epic."

"Revoked." Charlie said with a smirk. "You enjoy that in the so-bad-it's-good kind of way."

Down the hall, Tina was at her locker, finishing up. She closed it, turning and running into...

Jamie Sheldon, 17, high school jock. Perfectly handsome. Perfectly cocky. "Hey, Tina, how ya doing?" Tina barely acknowledged him. Just an awkward gaze. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" He asked her.

"I hadn't planned on it." Was all Tina said, and started walking by him but he cut her off.

"C'mon, you're not being fair. I deserve a chance to tell you what happened." He said.

Tina scoffed, "Is it different from the facts? Because I know what happened." She started off, but once again, Jamie blocked her path. This just made her angry. "And trying to use Kirby and Olivia to help your case? If so, bad move." Tina pushed passed him, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. It took her by surprise.

"Please, Tina, just talk to me." He pleaded, trying to connect to her eyes.

"Is everything okay, here?" A voice asked. They both turn to find Mr. Baker, 30's, studious, no-nonsense type, standing behind them. Jamie let go of his gentle grip on Tina's arm.

Tina looked back at Jamie. "Yeah, Mr. Baker, we're good." She turned and walked off. Jamie cut eyes at Mr. Baker.

"Yes, Jamie, what?"

"Nothing." Jamie started off, but this time Mr. Baker blocked his path. He pointed in the other direction. Opposite of Tina.

"You go that way." He ordered.

Jamie wanted to kill this teacher, but he played it cool.

He turned and walked away.

XXxXxXxXxX

The time was 9:38 PM, and Sarah Darling drove through the main gates of the Stab 3 production offices in her porshe, rounding a corner.

She parked outside the production offices, getting out of her car. She approached the dimly lit offices. She stepped into the office. It's desolate. Silent. All over the place are promotional items for Stabs 1-3.

She passed a big cardboard Ghostface. She sighed, "Stab 3...Oh God I've gotta get myself a better agent."

She walked down a hallway. "Anybody home?" She called out. She passed Jake Ripley's office. It's half-open, but nobody there.

She continued further down the hall when suddenly...

Tyson came reeling out of a doorway, a huge knife jutting out his back, blood trickling down his mouth. Sarah let out a bloodcurdling scream while Tyson broke into laughter. "Stan!" He called out through hysterics. "My man does great work."

Stan, a bearded, middle aged make-up effects guy stepped out behind Tyson, slapping him a high-five. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Fuck you very much!" She yelled and then turned her attention to Tyson. "Tyson go to hell! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Jake?"

Tyson stopped laughing. "Jake and everybody else went home for the night. I'm here for a make-up test."

"Make-up. You need it. Hey, Jake isn't here?"

Tyson shook his head, "No."

"Damn. I wanted to talk to him about my lines."

"Yeah I bet." Stan said, laughing. Stan pantomimed the "blow job" gesture. Tyson laughed, slaps him another high- five. Sarah made a disgusted face as the two men leave the offices. Sarah sighed, going into Jake's office.

Jake's office was a clutter of old movie memorabilia. Sarah plopped down behind his desk, admiring his old Transformer toys and two brass Saturn Awards. Sarah examined the award. She started reading the description out loud, "For the honorary field of directing and cinematography in music videos...How to the point."

Suddenly, the phone rang, scaring the shit out of Sarah. She dropped the award, causing it to smash against the edge of the desk, snapping the head clean off. "Oh shit." Sarah hesitated, answering the call. "Hello? Director's office." She greeted, trying to fix the award with scotch tape.

"Hello", A man's voice greeted. The killer's voice. Sarah didn't recognize it immediately.

"Who's this? Are you calling for Jake Ripley?"

"No, I'm calling for the new movie."

Sarah frowned in confusion, "What movie?"

"My movie...It's called, Sarah gets sliced like a fucking pig. Still in character, Sarah?"

Sarah eyes bulged out. She tossed down the phone, bolting out of the office. As she got into the hallway, she stopped in her tracks. Through the smoked glass of the front door she saw a shape approaching. She screamed, spinning around, running for the prop room. She entered the prop room, and locked the door. She was panting, and started walking backwards. She backed up right into...

An army of Ghostfaces. At least thirty Ghostface costumes dangled from hooks on costume racks. Sarah caught her breath, diving into one of the racks. She pulled up her phone, starting to dial.

Little did she know, the shadow she saw was a security guard, who opened the front door, poking his head into the offices. "Mr. Ripley?"

No answer. The guard nodded, backing out of the offices, locking them with Sarah...and the killer inside.

In the prop room, Sarah dialed security on her phone. She momentarily glanced behind her, just noticing a pair of black work boots stepping off the costume rack. Before Sarah has a chance to scream, the Ghost masked killer jumped down and shoved the rack hard sending a screaming Sarah into the next room. She went flying out, slamming into a metal table covered with prop weapons.

Ghostface stomped into the second prop room, signature hunting knife raised. Sarah leaped up, starting to chuck prop knives at her attacker, screaming furiously.

The prop knives hit the ghost, and bend as they bounced off his body and onto the floor. The killer shook his head angrily, stalking towards his prey.

"No! No! Noooo!" Sarah screamed, but her screams were prematurely cut off as Ghostface drove his knife into Sarah's chest. Once, then twice, and finally, he delivered a final killing stab into her throat. He violently pulled the knife out, and she staggered forward, holding her throat wound, which started to pour blood through the spaces on her hands.

The killer grabbed her by her long buxom hair, and threw her into a glass door. Sarah's body smashed through, shards of glass tearing out her back.

She was very much dead.

The killer stood in the shattered doorway, bloody knife in hand, watching his work. An alarm resonated in the background. The killer wiped the knife clean, and raced off.

The dead Sarah's eye was open, as blood swirled into the pupil.


	6. I Pick You

The highway was desolate. It was late late. Jackie speeded through the highway in her Honda Civic.

Jackie started tapping her thumbs nervously against the steering wheel as an eerie song filtered off the radio. The only light came from the unsettling neon green digital clock/radio read-out. Jackie increased speed.

She passed up a road sign reading...

POINT PLACE - 64 MILES

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The lot was crawling with police vehicles.

Inside the Stab 3 production offices, Kincaid and Suzy stared at Sarah Darling's corpse as it was zippered up into a black rubber body bag and carried off by forensic technicians.

"That's Stab 3, Miss Simpson. It looks like we're going to be getting a warrant to speak with Miss Burkhart anyway."

"Shit. Sarah Darling..." Suzy said, eyes fixed on the body bag. "I interviewed her too. God, it's happening again isn't it Detective?"

"Yes well we have a suspect, so don't get that worried."

Suzy's eyes lit up. She grabbed Kincaid's shoulders. "Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that Miss Simpson. You're no longer working with the P.P.P.D. I don't even know why you're standing in here right now. By all means I should have you thrown out."

"But you won't.. You're a good man detective. We think alike. I know you need my help. And I know you know I need your help."

"In my fifteen years as a homicide detective I've never met a single soul as pushy and brazen as you are Miss Simpson."

"Please, call me Suzy."

"Deal, but I'm still Detective Kincaid, okay?"

Suzy smiled. Detective Tom Wallace, Kincaid's cohort and partner, late thirties, family man, walked to the two with with a folder in his hands. "Mark, Ripley's in custody. We traced his phone records. He's the last person to speak to Sarah Darling before she died. Or at least call her home."

"Wait a minute, Jake's your suspect?"

"Listen, Diane Sawyer, this here is classified information. Why don't you go investigate something at the A.P. This is police work, not Pulitzer material." Wallace snarked.

"Hey, fuck off." Suzy shot back.

"No, cool it Wallace. She's working with me." Kincaid eased.

"Well then. Looks like I'll go dust for finger prints with Barbara Walters." Wallace said and arrogantly walked off. Suzy looked at Kincaid.

"So, what now?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A frazzled Jake was seated at a long conference table while Wallace and Kincaid grill him with questions.

"Mr. Ripley" Kincaid started. "You didn't tell us you spoke with Sarah Darling before she died."

The young director frowned, "That's because I didn't."

"The guard said she was there for a meeting with you." Wallace said.

"What meeting?" Jake asked, looking very confused.

"We talked to her roommate, too." Detective Wallace continued. "Says you called Sarah and told her to come down to the studio. Roommate answered the phone, says it was you."

Jake's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Yeah, I told her to go down to the studio and I was on my way there. We were going to go over her lines. That's it!"

"That sounds a little suspicious, Mr. Ripley", Kincaid told him.

"No, no, no!" Jake argued. "Someone is trying to ruin my movie. Someone wants to kill my movie! That's what it is!"

"Hey, look at it this way, if anything this'll be something interesting to put on the director's commentary for when the film hits DVD." Wallace remarked.

Jake let out a dry laugh, "Ha! Too late, studio's shutting down production. Called my film a risk! Do you believe this shit? They're actually shelving my film because there's been one ensie little murder. God, three people died during the filming of The Exorcist."

"Well I doubt they were stabbed to death and I strongly doubt the killer of them left messages on the scene for the police to find." Detective Kincaid said.

In the viewing room stood Suzy and Hyde, gazing through the two-way mirror. Jake couldn't see them. They watched nervously.

"They found another note?" Hyde asked.

Suzy nodded. "Uh-huh. Another News clipping. This time, it was about Fez's attack at his house bck in '78. When they thought he actually died...Hyde, whether we like it or not it looks like we're going to have to go back into our past."

Hyde scoffed, "You mean OUR past as in me and Jackie. This has nothing to do with you Suzy."

Suzy looked up at him with a glare. "This has everything to do with me Hyde! I was the one who brought the nation's attention to this shit anyway..Look, let's get something straight Hyde, I got into this cause the police came looking for _me_."

"Why would the police come to you?"

"Again, I am the author of the definitive book on the Point Place murders, and the Windsor College murders! And I'm a former police officer..."

"Would you brace yourself, Suzy, all of this is actually not about you."

Suzy caught something, "All of what Steven? You do know something, don't you?"

Hyde looked at her, catching her serious look. He sighed. "Okay, of the record, right?"

Suzy smiled at him. "Always."

"Two months ago, the Point Place police got a call from someone who said they were with Stab 3. They wanted to see the file on Jackie, for research."

"And?" Suzy asked, eager.

"The cops said no. The person wouldn't give they're name. A month later, the station gets broken into, and the file room was ransacked."

Suzy's eyes widened. "Someone stole Jackie's file?"

Hyde shook his head, "I already removed it. I think someone on the film was trying to find Jackie, and that's the only reason I came here. To make do a little private investigating of my own and make sure no one here was planning anything..."

Suzy whipped out a notebook and a pen. "I'm sorry, this is too good!"

"What part of 'Off the record' don't you understand?" Hyde asked.

Suzy nodded, putting the notebook and pen away."Right. Sorry." He looked back through the mirror at Jake and the two officers have a conversation. "Do you think he did it?"

"I've got my suspicions." He said, and then suddenly, his pager went off. He took it out and looked at it. He smirked a bit. "Looks like Annette needs me." He said and walked out the room. Him and Annette had been getting close, and Hyde knew the reason why. She reminded him of Jackie. At least how she used to be. And for some reason, it brought Hyde some old feelings back to be around her. He would never admit that though.

Suzy paused, staring at the interrogation. Wallace has reduced Jake to tears. It's pathetic. Suzy bolted after Hyde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the lawn of Point Place High School, TV cameramen hop out and jockey for position. Though the murders of Nina and her sister, Jessica, happened a couple days ago, the media frenzy on the school was just as big. But when the news of Sarah Darling's murder came to attention hours ago, the attention became massive, and it was clear that another killing spree was happening in the small town once again. It made the people of the town on edge...and excited.

TV reporters were quickly starting stand-ups:

"...the murdered girls were students here, at Point Place High School..."

"...this week marks the 5 year anniversary of the infamous Point Place Murders..."

"...as recounted in the bestseller by Suzy Simpson which launched the horror franchise STAB, in which the third installment was filming here in Point Place, until production was halted..."

A crowd has gathered to watch. Shocked. Olivia saw Kirby and Tina exit the school. She raced over.

"Do you believe this?" She asked her two friends, who met her expression with just as serious looks. "Didn't you get a call this morning, Tina?"

A look of dread washed over Tina's face. And, as if on cue, her phone started ringing. She reached into her bag and withdrew her phone.

She looked to her friends before finally answering.

Silence.

Then suddenly, "Congratulations, Tina..."

Her face dropped. It was the same voice from this morning. "Who is this?" She asked, her two friends gathering around her.

"I pick you..." Was all the voice said.

"What?" Tina asked.

Kirby grabbed Tina's phone, putting it on speaker.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"I pick you." The voice said again. Olivia and Kirby recognized the voice immediately. They did watched the Stab movies. "Don't disappoint me..."

CLICK. The phone went dead. The three girls looked at each other. Stunned. Terrified.

XxXxXxXXxXxX

Tina sat at the conference table with Officers Kincaid and Wallace across from her at the Point Place Police Department. Her mother, Midge, was next to her, supportive. "I pick you?" Kincaid repeated.

"That's what he said." Tina assured.

"What does it mean, Officer?" Midge asked. Though time and stress has definitely aged the older woman, she was still very pretty, but not as airheaded as she was. After her daughter and ex-husband were murdered five years ago, it sent her down a darker path.

"I can't answer that yet." Kincaid said.

"...Am I in danger, Officer?" Tina asked, shifting in her seat.

"To be honest, we don't exactly have enough to go on at the moment..." Wallace said, butting in. Midge squeezed Tina's hand, reassuringly.

Kincaid leaned down to the two. "No, you're not. Because we're not going to let anything happen to you, Ms. Pinciotti."

Tina looked at them, trying to stay calm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A full moon hung in the sky. A coyote howled in the near distance.

Annette's house. A nice low ranch tucked away in the nicest part of Point Place. Hyde rolled up Annette's driveway in his El Camino. Suzy followed behind in her VW JETTA.

Hyde turned the car off and stepped out, looking back at Suzy. "Stop following me."

"I happen to work for the police god dammit!" She yelled, stepping out of her vehicle.

"You're not a detective."

"Neither are you."

Hyde smirked, "Well at least I turn the engine off when I step out of my car."

Suzy turned back, seeing her car with the engine still on. "Fuck!"

Hyde shook his head, disappearing into the house. Suzy ran back to shut off her car. From out of the bushes lunged...

Randy Pearson, loaded off his ass, still holding a half-filled bottle of Johnny Walker scotch in his hand. "Suzy Simpson. What a surprise..."

Suzy rolled her eyes. "Randy Pearson, tanked as usual. That's a shocker."

"Hey I really liked that piece you did on me last month. The one where you said my car accident was caused by me drinking and drugs, and how I faked the tire blow-out just so my insurance wouldn't sky rocket."

"Heh, well, that's TV journalism for ya. Stage the news to boost ratings." Suzy remarked.

"Really, cause that stunt lost me the lead role in Roman Polanski's latest picture. Huh, what a coincide I was picked up by Jake Ripley. Well, not exactly the director I wanted. Get my point? Stab 3 is bullshit. Fuck, because of your big mouth I'm here, drinking piss water scotch with second rate fucking celebrities like Annette Berkardt and yourself!" He took a subtle pause as Suzy just stared at him, disgusted. But then he spoke again. "Hey, I just got an idea. Maybe I should Have a look at your break line. That your car over there?"

Suzy pushed Randy's chest. Stopping him. "I think we should go inside. I have to have a talk with the cast. All of you." Suzy said.

Randy laughed. "You mean what's left of us." He shot back, tossing the bottle. "Yeah I'm running on empty anyways. Gotta refuel."

Randy and Suzy walked into the house.

But they didn't notice something stirring in the bushes...

Suzy and Randy entered Annette's big house. The young, blonde actress was crying hysterically in Hyde's arms, who was holding her awkwardly, obviously not comfortable. She saw Suzy, looking up with anger written all over her gaudy, over rouged face, her make-up running. "You! How can I ever get any fame being in something based off something _you_ wrote!"

Suzy rolled her eyes. "Steven, what the hell is she rambling about now?" She asked before turning back to Annette. "What's wrong Annette, see yourself on TV and realize how badly you suck at acting?"

"God damn you Suzy Simpson!" Annette yelled. "Don't you see? The killer is choosing his victims as they die in the script! Nina Barlett's character was the first one to get offed. So was his sister but she wasn't cast yet so her real sister was killed. Then Sarah Darling's Candy, and now me!"

Suzy raised her eyes. in confusion "Wait a second, whoa! Calm down! That's not true. There were five different versions of the script given out. Nina was given a fake script because she was only being offered the role. It only had fragments of real scenes from the actual script. And what, I die in Stab 3?!"

Everyone was silent. Hyde nodded his head. Suzy ripped the script from Annette's hands. "AND I DIE NAKED?! UGH! This is complete bullshit. Who wrote this piece of crap?"

"I know right." Annette agreed. "It was kinda weak. That's cause Will Kennison only wrote a rough treatment of it. The script was written by some new guy. He wrote WarGames."

"Still that was a much better movie, I saw it at the premiere last week...God, what the hell am I getting sidetracked with this shit for?! We've gotta get down to business." Suzy said to everyone in the room.

A teary-eyed Angelina Tyler rose up from the couch, approaching the group. "What are you talking about?" She asked, crying. "Because of this shit I'll probably never act in a Hollywood film again."

Randy threw his arm around Angelina, squeezing her tightly. "Hey good looking, if you play your cards right, I may be able to sit you down on my casting couch and try you out for a few films my production company is working on...How do you feel about a Deep Throat remake?"

Angelina squealed in disgust, elbowing Randy, racing out of the house. He groaned, following after her. He turned back around to the group. "I'll be right back." He told them before walking out of the house and into the darkness.

As he walked out, Annette turned to Hyde. "So the killer isn't choosing the victims by the script?" She asked.

Hyde shook his head, "Pretty sure he's not."

Annette grinned, "Yes! Then I'm not next!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Randy stepped outside and looked around. Angelina was no where in sight. "Angelina! Hey! Where the hell are you?" He called out. "I was only playing! Hey look, I can really get you a bit part! Just come on out! Ok?...Damn it. There goes my chances..."

Randy whipped out a joint, popping it in his mouth. He lit it, walking around the side of the house. A noise caught his attention. A low, muffled squealing.

"Aaaangelina?" He called out again before turning to a guest house. The door was half open, darkness spilling out. Randy smirked, stepping inside.

"The entire small interior of the guest house was blackened by the night sky. Randy cockily waltzed about, not noticing one of the black shadows peeling off the wall.

"Angelina?" He called out once again, not seeing anybody. Things were starting to get creepy to him.

He stopped in his tracks, staggering backwards right into the arms of...

Ghostface.

Randy screamed but The Ghost slashed open the actor's arm. He screamed again, backing up into the kitchen. The killer grabbed him by the throat, beginning to lift him up and choke him. He slowly began to lift him off his feet, angling the knife, readying to make the kill blow. Randy gagged. He can't even scream, the killer was crushing his voice-box, causing a trickle of blood down his lips.

"Fucker!" Randy muffled.

Ghostface brought the knife down, piercing Randy's heart, pinning him to the closet. Randy kicked around for a moment before finally going limp. The killer stepped back, admiring his work, which was reminiscent to an infamous kill in the 1978 classic, Halloween.


	7. The Return of the Final Girl

Annette and Suzy were pacing around nervously while Hyde sat back on the couch, not nearly as worried as the girls. "Shit! Where the hell are Randy and Angelina?" Annette asked, getting more scared by the second.

"I don't know. Look, what's important is that we stick together. No matter what." Suzy said.

Suddenly, a knock at the door. The three were startled. Hyde looked at the front door. "Maybe it's Randy or Angelina..." Hyde told them. "I'll get it."

Annette ran up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What if it's the killer?" She asked.

"Oh use your brain drama queen!" Suzy yelled. "Do the killers ever knock on the fucking door? Ever see Jason do that before burying an axe in some big titted blonde's head? Or maybe Michael?"

Annette stuck her tongue out at Suzy. Hyde reached under his jacket, drawing up his 9mm. "Don't worry. I'm prepared for anything."

Suzy frowned at him, "Why do you have a gun?"

He frowned back, "Why do you think I have a gun?"

"Whatever! Just answer the door!"

Hyde slowly made his way towards the door. Suzy and Annette huddle together, following close behind. He stepped up to the front door.

It wasn't locked...

He reached for the knob, turning it when suddenly...

The power sizzled out.

Suzy and Annette screamed while Hyde jumped, startled a bit. "Alright don't panic! Just a fuse." Hyde yelled to the two. He threw open the door.

Randy's corpse dropped into the doorway. Suzy and Annette scream, Annette's much more loud and terrified than Suzy's.

"Hurry! Everyone out the back way! Now!" Hyde ordered and the three raced for the doors in the living room leading outside to the pool and backyard. Then suddenly, a phone rang somewhere in the house.

They looked at the house phone in the middle of the living room, seeing it was the one ringing. "Well answer it!" Suzy demanded. Annette stomped like a little girl before going and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Annette. Wanna play a little game?" It was the voice of the killer. It sent shivers down Annette's spine.

"It's him! It's the killer!" Annette screamed to the two.

Suzy ripped the phone out of Annette's hands. "Listen you sick bastard, what the fuck do you want?" She asked into the phone.

"What's your favorite scary movie Suzy?" The voice asked.

"Why don't you come out and fight like a real man!?"

"I just might!"

Suddenly, and quickly, the closet door ripped open and Ghostface came running out of it, knife swinging wildly. Annette screamed, racing for the patio door. The Ghost lunged for Suzy. Hyde drew up his gun, and fired.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Hyde shot six times but The Ghost quickly ran out of the living room and into the other room, the bullets hitting the walls. Hyde backed into Suzy's arms, smoke rising from the muzzle of the gun.

"God damn it! You missed!"

"Oh really, Suzy? I didn't quite notice that."

"We gotta get out of here!" Suzy yelled, and started trying to pull him to the patio doors but Hyde stopped in his tracks.

"No, I wanna get him, Suzy." He said, gun aimed. They looked to the patio doors to see that Annette was gone too.

Hyde walked closer before turning around to face Suzy. Once he does, he saw a figure pop out from behind the couch. His eyes widened. "Suzy, watch out!"

The Ghost barreled out from under the couch, knife raised. Hyde winded back, kicking a chair out in the killer's path. The Ghost tripped, crashing through the chair, coming smashing down onto the floor, knife burying into the hardwood.

Suzy ran for the patio along with Hyde who aimed his gun at the killer when suddenly...

Annette came dodging out of the kitchen wielding a butcher knife. She came screaming. "DIE MOTHER FUCKER! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The blonde slipped on something, falling to the ground. Suzy grabbed her, helping her up. "Come on!"

The Ghost came to life, grabbing a lighter off an end table. He lit a trail of gasoline, running from the floor to the kitchen. A huge flame trail lunged toward the two women. They screamed just as Hyde saw the sight of the flame. "OH SHIT! RUN!" He yelled.

Annette, Suzy, and Hyde took off out the patio doors as the entire house quickly set on the fire, flames blowing through the windows, engulfing the house. The three made it to the backyard, and saw the gas trail was there too. As the flame started to spread through the backyard, the three jumped off the back porch, but the drop was much bigger than they thought.

The three landed hard on the hill below and started rolling down it, separated. Hyde rolled much further and finally stopped at the bottom of the hill. He felt blood trickle down his forehead as he stood up. "Suzy! Annette!" He called out.

"Hyde!" He heard a faint voice call in the background, he couldn't make out who it was but headed in the direction.

He finally saw the street, and saw Suzy and Annette standing in the road, bruised and a little bloody. He went to them. "You guys okay?" He asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah...that was unexpected." Suzy said. Hyde nodded in agreement when suddenly Angelina entered the road from the hill. They all turned to her. "Angelina?" Suzy called out. "How did you end up all the way over there?"

"I found Randy!" The young actress yelled. "I found him, he's dead!" Angelina cried what Hyde, Annette and Suzy already knew. They looked at Angelina strangely.

Ghostface watched the four from the shadows. Sirens were heard in the distance just as the killer ran off into the night. He dropped another newspaper clipping on the ground. This time on it, there was a big black and white picture of Donna on the front. On top in big, black letters, it said, 'DONNA PINCIOTTI, 17, ANOTHER VICTIM FOUND AT THE BRADLEY HOUSE, HEAD CRUSHED IN GARAGE DOOR.' Below the huge picture of Donna was a small picture of Bob Pinciotti. And next to his picture, in smaller bold letters, it says 'BOB PINCIOTTI, FATHER OF DONNA PINCIOTTI, ALSO FOUND MURDERED AT HIS HOME IN POINT PLACE, STABBED TO DEATH.'

It blew in the wind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Detective Kincaid paced around his office. It was now the next day, and a battered and bruised Hyde and Suzy sat beside his desk. "Whoever it is, has now broken the pattern. The next victims in Point Place after the foreign kid were the principal and the guidance counselour. Articles of _them _should've been placed. Not of Donna and her father."

"So what do you make of this?" Hyde asked.

"Well, I think the killer is focusing on Tina Pinciotti since Jackie Burkhart isn't here. It would make sense since Tina is connected to all this."

"Tina? Donna's little sister? How is she connected?", Hyde asked.

"We had her in here yesterday, with her mother Midge." He explained, Hyde's eyes raised to see that name spoken again. "Apparently she got a call from the killer yesterday morning, and then another call after school."

"What did he say?" Suzy asked, eyes eager.

"The first phone call was basically like same old, 'What's your favorite scary movie'. But the second call, all he said was 'I pick you.'"

Hyde and Suzy sat there, lost in thought until Suzy spoke up. "So basically what you think is that Tina is the real target, and not Jackie?"

"No. Jackie _is_ the main target, but with her gone, Tina is sort of the _new_ Jackie Burkhart. The phone calls to her plus the killer going straight to Donna's and Bob's article makes it clear to me. We need Jackie, here. She might know something."

Kincaid's eyes appear as if questioning Hyde.

"Hey man, I told you, I don't know where Jackie is. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. She doesn't know anything about this."

"That is for me to decide. I need to talk to her Mr. Hyde, she is a key element in this case." Hyde frowned at him when he said 'Mr. Hyde.' "I have a press conference in an hour, and I need to explain why there are three dead celebrities and one dead teenager." Kincaid seemed to be getting a morbid charge out of all of this. He smirked ever so nefariously at Hyde.

"Okay, look. We all know that this has something to do with 'Stab 3'. What we do not know is why the killer keeps leaving articles about Point Place victims." Suzy said.

"Actually, there was more this time. This time, we found a picture too." Kincaid told them.

"What?" Hyde and Suzy say in unison.

Kincaid held up a second ziplocked evidence bag. Within is a blurry 5x4 of Jackie Burkhart, exiting Windsor College. Kincaid turned it over. Written on it's back is 'ENDGAME'

"Shit", Hyde said under his breath. He was hoping Jackie wouldn't be involved. That the poor girl would finally be done with all this.

"So...Hyde. You gonna help us or what?"

"Do you wanna have this conversation with a polygraph?" Kincaid asked Hyde.

He looked up at him, sitting up. "Is that a threat?"

"When it's a threat, you'll know it."

"Man, I don't care if your a cop or not, I'll-"

"Boys, boys, why don't we compare our gun calibers later?" Suzy interuppted. "The issue is Tina Pinciotti!"

"Wrong, the issue is Jackie Burkhart! And either Mr. Steven Hyde is going to obstruct justice or is going to put me in touch with her." Kincaid and Hyde locked eyes. The detective leaned in closer to him. "So, where is she?"

In the hallway of the police station, Hyde is on the phone. He dialed Jackie's number. Then, her voice came up. "Hi, you've reached the machine. Leave a message, talk as long as you'd like." It was her voice machine.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie it's me, this is the sixth time I've called. Just...just pick up. I wanna make sure you're okay." Still holding the phone, he turned around toward the main entrace and saw...

Jackie Burkhart.

"Jackie!" Hyde called out.

"Steven!" The two hurry into each other's arms, embracing tightly.

They let go. "What are you doing here?" Hyde asked. "I told you to stay hidden. It's not safe for you up here."

"Well it's not safe for me up there either. The killer found me Steven... He called me last night."

Though Hyde's Zen was still intact, Jackie saw his face drop. "What?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. I figured I'd be safe If I was at least up here with people..." They stood there, locking eyes before she spoke up again. "Now where's this Kincaid guy the news is talking about?"

"Follow me."

Hyde walked Jackie into Kincaid's office. "Man.." Hyde called out.

The detective turned around. "What Hyde?"

"There's someone here who wants to help." He moved out of the way and in came Jackie, walking in Kincaid's office.

Suzy's face dropped. "Oh my God! Jackie, you ran fast or what? Hey."

Jackie did a smile at her. Not her old, flashy, stunning smile, but a smile. "Hi, Suzy. I'm glad you're all right.

For a change, instead of an exchange of fists, the two shared a warm hug. "Thank you." Suzy said once they let go.

"Jackie, this is the cop Kincaid." Hyde told her.

Jackie walked up to the handsome detective. "Nice to finally meet you, Jackie." He greeted, the two shaking hands.

"The killer called her. " Hyde continued.

Kincaid's eyes widened a bit. "What? When?"

"What'd he say?" Suzy asked.

Jackie snickered. "Oh, you know, the usual small talk, What's new, how ya been, how do you want to die?"

"Jackie, how did he get your number?" Hyde asked though Jackie was just as much as a lost as he was.

"He could've monitored the calls on a scanner." Kincaid affirmed. "Did you call her from the set? "

Hyde shook his head. "No."

Jackie noticed the clippings and the photograph of herself. She stood there, frozen, speechless.

"The killer leaves a newspaper clipping at each murder, Jackie. Recently he's also left a photo of...you." Kincaid told her.

Jackie turned to Hyde. "Why didn't you tell me, Steven? That's me. Why didn't you say something?"

Hyde looked down, avoiding her stare. Though he was Hyde, Jackie could be intimidating. She wasn't the pompous high school cheerleader she once was. She was a strong, adult woman who could kick your ass if she wanted to. And when she gave a stern look, it was _stern._ "I was afraid they were bait, something to, ya know, trick you out of hiding." Hyde said softly, trying not to upset her.

Jackie turned to Kincaid. "Listen, Detective, I wanna see the set where all this shit's going down."

"Are you sure?" Kincaid asked her.

Jackie nodded. "Absolutely."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Several media outlets have planted themselves outside the police station. It wasn't known information that Jackie had returned to Point Place. Olivia and Kirby watched the ruckus from the water fountain. Charlie was there too.

"I don't understand why the killer called Jill..." Olivia said.

"She's been tapped." Kirby pointed out. "She's related to Jackie Burkhart's old best friend..It makes it personal."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "It puts Tina up next on the victim chain. If the killer calls, you're dead, that's the rule."

"An overused, done to death rule." Kirby acknowledged.

"Someone's gotta bite it." Charlie continued. "You can't kill Jackie. She's victim royalty, she can't die."

Kirby frowned. "Sure she can. She's rejected her victim hood. She's practically slapped fate in the face."

Charlie thought about this. "Point taken. Yeah, there's precedence."

Olivia was completely confused by their conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Stab. Someone's gonna make a movie outta this since Stab 3 doesn't seem to be happening anymore."

"Well, three cast members were murdered. I'd stop production too."

Charlie suddenly broke out with the Halloween score while Kirby mimicked Friday the 13th.

"Da-DA-da-DA-da-da..."

"Ki-ki-ki-ma-ma-ma..."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her two friends. "This is real. This isn't a movie."

Charlie turned to her. "But it will be."

And that Charlie and Kirby were certain of.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have the next chapter pretty much done, just need to polish it up. I'll upload that soon and then after that the story will be on hold for a while. From the lack of reviews it doesn't seem like many people are interested and I don't really wanna if not too many are reading. Next chapter will be on soon though._


	8. An Old Friend

_I accidentally uploaded a chapter to a different story on here lol. Sorry about that. This is the real chapter 8._

Kincaid and Hyde's cars drive through the set of Stab 3. The movie's production was basically over due to the recent murders, but crew were still around.

They drove over towards a row of trailers, and parked. Kincaid disappeared to do something else while Suzy, Hyde, and Jackie got out of Hyde's El Camino. It was a rather quiet car ride. It was hard for Hyde and Jackie to make small talk after they broke up a few years ago. They had alot of stuff to go over, and obviously, no time for it.

"That's where Sarah Darling was killed last night." Hyde said to Jackie, pointing at the production offices.

Jackie stared at it. "Mm, what a waste of Silicone..."

Then, a figure lunged out of nowhere, startling all three of them. It was an older, short woman with outgoing hair. Hyde and Jackie's eyes instantly widened.

It was Kitty Forman, older, greyer. She held something in her hand, a video tape marked 'SCARY MOVIES 101.'

"Mrs. Forman?" Was all Hyde said, startled. And the woman who was once a mother to him flashed him a bright smile. It was a smile that has definitely changed. It wasn't as happy, and wide as it used to be. She looked like she hasn't weathered the storm well. Her aging process was cleary elevated, and she didn't look close to her old happy-go lucky self anymore. She looked sad. Losing two kids would do that. But seeing two people she looked at as her own children raised her longingly down spirits up and brought her more happiness than she's felt in a long, long time.

"Hi, Kitty", Jackie said as Hyde and Kitty shared a hug.

"Hi honey", She greeted with a smile as her and Hyde let go.

"I can't believe you're here", Hyde said after letting go. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know." Was all she said with a slight laugh. Once she said that, Hyde just wanted to hug her again. Looking at her, he knew how she's been. She lost her two children, in horrific ways. One turned out to be a killer, and the other one, her baby boy, was brutally murdered. Nobody could withstand that, not even Kitty Forman. "Anyway, I'm here because I heard on the news about the murders and um... I found this while rooting through Eric's things."

She held up the video.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jackie, Hyde, Kitty, and Suzy gathered around the inside of the small, cramped trailer looking at a video monitor in the corner, waiting for the screen to come on.

The screen flickered to life, revealing the face of...

Eric Forman. Dearly departed movie geek...

"Told you I'd make a movie someday, huh?" He was in his college dorm room. In Windsor.

Jackie's, Suzy's, and Hyde's jaw dropped. "Oh my god..." Was all Jackie could say. She was frozen. Speechless. So many emotions ran through her body, not taking her eyes off the screen.

On the screen, Eric continued. "Well, if you're watching this tape, it means as I feared, I did not survive these killings here at Windsor College."

Then suddenly on the video, there was a knock on the door of his dorm room. Eric immediately turned around. "Open the door Eric!" A voice said in the video, behind the door.

Eric turned back around and sighed. "15 minutes..."

"It's my room too!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Paul, 15 minutes, I'm leaving my legacy." He said turning to the camera, before the knocking continued.

Eric jumped up from his seat. "15 minutes, Paul! Damn!"

Hyde and Suzy laughed a bit, but Jackie sat there, too enthralled to laugh. She hadn't even blinked.

On the video, Eric returned to his seat and faced the camera again. "Anyway, the reason I am here is to help you, so that my death will not be in vain. That my life's work, will help save some other poor soul from getting mutilated. If this killer does come back, and he's for real, there are a few things that you gotta remember. Is this simply another sequel? Well, if it is, same rules apply. But, here's the critical thing. If you find yourself dealing with an unexpected story, and a preponderance of exposition, then the sequel rules do not apply. Because you are not dealing with a sequel, you are dealing with the concluding chapter of a trilogy."

"A trilogy?" Hyde asked.

"That's right." Eric said, as if answering his question. It was eerie for a second. "It's a rarity in the horror field, but it does exist, and it's a force to be reckoned with. So if it is a trilogy you are dealing with, here are some super trilogy rules..One, you got a killer who's gonna be super human. Stabbing him won't work, shooting him won't work, basically in the third one, you gotta cryogenically freeze his head, decapitate him, or blow him up." He explained as Suzy began to write notes. "Number two; anyone including the main character can die. This means you, Jackie. I'm sorry, but it's the final chapter. It could be fuckin' Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid by the time this thing is through. Number three; the past will come back to bite you in the ass! Whatever you think you know about the past, forget it. The past is not at rest, any sins you think were committed in the past are about to break out and destroy you!"

Suzy, Hyde, and Jackie sat there taking in all of this. Eric stopped a brief moment before continuing in a softer tone. "So in closing, let me say good luck, Godspeed, and for some of you... I'll see you soon... Cause the rules say some of you ain't gonna make it...I didn't. Not if you're watching this tape."

Jackie stared directly at Eric on screen, before the tape ended and all there was, was static on the monitor. She pursed her lips, eyes still fixed on it.

XxXxXxXxX

Suzy, Jackie, Hyde and Kitty were outside of the trailer. Jackie and Hyde shared another hug with Kitty.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. You be careful." Jackie said, letting go.

"You be careful too honey." She turned to Hyde. "Bye, Steven. Come visit us soon, dear."

Hyde gives a one armed hug to her. "I will, Mrs. Forman. Thanks."

Kitty smiled, and scampered away.

Just as she left, Suzy turned to the two. "I've got an idea, I'll hook up with you guys later."

Jackie and Hyde shared a look before they turned back to her. "Do you want us to come with you?" Hyde asked.

Suzy shook her head. "I work better alone. Why don't you do some snooping around the set?" She said, and then ran off.

Jackie looked to Hyde. "I can see nothing's changed. "

He just shook his head. "Nope."


End file.
